video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cliff Richard and The Shadows - Thank You Very Much (Reunion Concert at the London Palladium)
|re-release date = |catalogue number = PM MC2012 |rating = |running time = 52 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection}} Cliff Richard and The Shadows - Thank You Very Much (Reunion Concert at the London Palladium) is a UK VHS release by The Video Music Collection on 4th November 1985, and then It got re-released by Music Club, and The Video Collection on 1st May 1989. Description For two weeks in March 1978, Cliff Richard and The Shadows were reunited on stage for the first time in 10 years. On the stage of the London Palladium they recreated the special magic of their 20-year musical history. This videogram is more than just a record of that concert. It is a tribute, in all senses of the word, to Cliff Richard and The Shadows. From original footage of 'Oh Boy' and rare film of their early stage appearences, we cut to the stage of the London Palladium taking occasional time out for the thoughts of Elton John, Tim Rice, Olivia Newton-John and Adam Faith as well as a few personal reflections from Cliff Richard, Bruce Welch and Hank marvin themselves. Songs 1 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows The Young Ones 2 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows Do You Wanna Dance 3 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows The Day I Met Marie 4 –The Shadows Shadoogie 5 –The Shadows Atlantis 6 –The Shadows Nivram 7 –The Shadows Apache 8 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows Please Don't Tease 9 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows Miss You Nights 10 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows Move It 11 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows Willie And The Hand Jive 12 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows All Shook Up 13 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows Devil Woman 14 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows Why Should The Devil Have All The Good Music 15 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows Up In Canada 16 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows Yes He Lives 17 –The Shadows Let Me Be The One 18 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows End Of The Show 19 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows All Shook Up 20 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows F.B.I 21 – Cliff Richard & The Shadows End Of The Show 22 –Cliff Richard & The Shadows Let Me Be The One Music Produced by Bruce Welch THE SHADOWS: Hank Marvin, Bruce Welch, Brian Bennett with Alan Jones (Bass) Cliff Hall (Keyboards) CLIFF'S BAND: Terry Britten (Guitar), Dave Christopher (Guitar), Graham Murray (Guitar), Mo Foster (Bass), Graham Todd (Keyboards), Clem Cattini (Drums), Graham Jarvis (Drums), Vocal Group: Tony Rivers, Stuart Calver, John Perry. "- quite simply one of the best popular music concerts i have ever attended." Tim Rice, Sunday Times (12 March 1978) Credits Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Music Club Category:EMI Records Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC E Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:The Video Music Collection Category:Cliff Richard Category:Cliff Richard and the Shadows Category:Picture Music International Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection Music Club trailer from 1993 (announced by David Jensen) Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases